Lobo con piel de cordero
by Neyade
Summary: Regulus sólo puede pensar en que nunca se equivocó al juzgar a su hermano. Le gustan fieros, salvajes, de los que mantienen un duelo constante. Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto. Slash. Regulus/Remus. Sirius/Remus implícito.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro, pero eso no significa que puedas cogerlo y publicarlo (en cualquier parte) a nombre tuyo. Tampoco quiero que lo hagas en el mío, que por eso lo es, y prefiero seguir decidiéndolo yo. Gracias.**

**LOBO CON PIEL DE CORDERO**

Regulus no lo entendía.

A veces podía llegar a comprender que Sirius se hubiera ido (dejándole solo en esa casa de paredes frías, teñidas de oscuro por la misma magia de la familia), podía aceptar que, con el transcurso de los años se hubiese ido creando un vacío helado entre los dos, una separación impuesta por ellos mismos que sólo se rompía en contadas ocasiones. Pero...

¿Lupin? Es decir... ¿Remus Lupin, el flacucho empollón? ¿Ese mismo Lupin, el de las ropas raídas y la mirada sumisa?

Nah, imposible; su hermano siempre había sido puro fuego en una casa dónde el hielo era el soberano, lo mínimo a lo que podía aspirar era alguien que tuviera, por lo menos, una diminuta chispa en los ojos (restos de un fuego que quemara fuerte aunque sólo fuera cuando nadie podía alcanzar a verlo).

Es verdad que se manoseaban en cualquier parte (a la vista de todo el mundo) y una felicidad estúpida teñía sus ojos cuando se miraban, pero en serio ¿Lupin? Sinceramente y con todos sus respetos, Regulus Black no comprendía una mierda.

Enfermizo, siempre tranquilo, callado y prefecto de Gryffindor, era el mejor amigo que su hermano hubiese podido encontrar nunca. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para pasarle la mano por la cara en ciertos aspectos y darle alguna que otra lección de humildad, además de estar siempre allí para que él pudiese cometer actos de (imprudencia suprema, imbecilidad supina) valentía y heroicidad al defenderle, para luego recibir un agradecimiento algo avergonzado entre susurros.

Pero hay una enorme distancia entre la simbiosis que es _la amistad_ y el lazo afectivo que comporta el término _amigos que se meten mano_. Y ya no te digo de la distancia (mil millones de veces mayor) entre _amigos (que no se sabe si se meten mano)_ y _pareja estable_ (término al que, por cierto, su hermano siempre había tenido una terrible alergia).

Regulus podía entender que Sirius y él sólo se mirasen desde lejos (perdida ya hace tiempo esa camaradería de hermanos, la complicidad que lleva el tener la misma sangre y crecer bajo los mismos gritos) pues eran sus caracteres, la forma de ser de cada uno. Pero precisamente porque sabía que la forma de ser de Sirius le impulsaba a luchar, a morder y no besar, a necesitar gente a su alrededor con quién batirse en un duelo constante... no.podía.entenderlo.

Por ello, Regulus se sorprende a si mismo observándoles a hurtadillas en los pasillos y se sobresalta cuando Sirius entra de repente en su campo de visión: comiéndose el pasillo, la gente que hay en él y el ruido que les rodeaba a todos hasta hace un instante para, simplemente acercarse a Lupin (flacucho empollón, que no se nos olvide) y besarle (y comerle los labios a mordiscos salvajes, y cogerle del pelo y meter la lengua tan escandalosamente que todo el mundo lo puede ver perfectamente y las chicas suspiran y los chicos giran la cabeza).

Y lo único que sabe hacer Lupin después de ser besado así, cuando Sirius se ha ido ya por la otra punta del pasillo con una sonrisa satisfecha, es agitar la cabeza de un lado para otro unos instantes para así quitarse los restos de beso de encima, como quién sacude el polvo de una túnica vieja.

Regulus no entiende una mierda, sinceramente, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir una especie de celos (tremendos, hambrientos) de ese prefecto empollón de mirada perdida y dedos siempre manchados de tinta que le está robando a su hermano.

o0o

Cuando pocos años después de haber abandonado Hogwarts (ya con el brazo manchado y el alma desgastada por el mal uso) se encuentra con Remus Lupin en el Callejón Knokturn (¡Lupin en Knokturn!), Regulus no puede hacer nada más que seguirle y cuando ya no hay nadie a su alrededor, acercársele con un aire ligeramente suicida.

Da un par de pasos cautelosos con la varita preparada sin saber exactamente lo que pretende a hacer, pero de un momento a otro y sin que pueda percatarse de ello hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, la presa se convierte en cazador y el cazador en presa.

La varita desgastada del mago (flacucho y empollón) que Remus Lupin siempre había sido se le clava en la nuez, moviéndose un poco al tragar saliva.

-¿Regulus, eres tú? -¿alucinaciones suyas o le acaba de llamar por su nombre?-. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?

-No, soy el Señor Tenebroso que se está haciendo pasar por mi tomando poción multijugos -dice con sorna (utilizando Su nombre en vano, pero es situación de máxima importancia) y evitando la segunda pregunta (a ver si cuela).

Callan los dos, entonces, nota como la varita afloja ligeramente la presión a medida que pasan los segundos (se miran, se analizan, observan las diferencias que consiguen percibir luego del paso de los años) hasta que al final baja y le deja libre. Nota como deja escapar el aire que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo? -Regulus se tensa al oir la pregunta y seguidamente pega un resoplido, mirándole fijamente. Como analizándole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Knokturn? -responde con otra pegunta-. ¿No es un sitio demasiado... _bajo,_ para alguien como tu?

-Tu hermano hace lo mismo -sonríe-. Eso de intentar distraerme hablando de otra cosa.

-No soy mi hermano -automático, le sale como por instinto ya, por la de veces que lo ha dicho.

-No he dicho que lo fueras, pero tenéis las mismas costumbres -le mira-, y esa idea que no sé de dónde habéis sacado de que seréis capaces de distrarme con preguntarme _cualquier _otra cosa.

Vuelve a resoplar. La verdad es que es un poco más espabilado de lo que pensaba, pero sigue pareciéndole un inútil.

-Sí -y es uno rotundo. Nota como Lupin levanta las cejas, algo perdido-. Que sí que te estaba siguiendo -le explica-, sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual alguien como _tú_ estaba en un sitio como _este_.

Regulus se le acerca, como intentando descifrar algo en sus facciones, en el pelo que le cae por encima de los ojos, en la nariz salpicada de pecas, y es entonces cuando Lupin se pone nervioso. Parece que se encoja un momento sobre si mismo hasta que levanta la cabeza y le vuelve a mirar con un tinte levemente agresivo en la mirada, el de un animal acorralado.

-Estaba comprando ingredientes para pociones -ahora el que está tenso es él.

-Ya veo... ¿Y los ingredientes? -se le sigue acercando, impulsado por no sabe exactamente qué.

-Aún no... -al hablar le golpea los labios con su aliento cálido, están tan cerca que se rozan sus labios y ninguno sabe por qué están haciendo eso y aún no se han apartado-. Aún no los he comprado.

-Ahá.

Y entonces le besa. Junta sus labios llevado por un impulso que no sabe controlar, le acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua, y es cuando Regulus se dispone a cogerle del pelo y controlar la situación como parece evidente que tendrá que hacer, cuando empieza a verlo todo muuuucho más claro.

Porque Lupin cambia de repente. Le coge por las caderas (dominante, con fuerza) y le clava los dedos (mañana seguro que hay morados), y le muerde el labio y le mete la lengua y le besa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y

-Joder, Lupin, _joderjoderjoder_

baja y le besa el cuello. Le muerde encima de la yugular y luego lame, lentamente. Y le vuelve a besar, hambriento, hasta desgastarse.

Parece que todo se convierta en una espiral de besos, de jadeos ahogados, de gemidos, hasta que de repente se separan. No se sabe si uno ha puesto las manos en el pecho del otro o el otro ha dejado de colaborar, pero es entonces cuando se dan cuenta de _eso_. De que Regulus no es Sirius, de que Remus _es _ Remus.

El aire es frío cuando roza la saliva que Lupin ha dejado en su cuello y sienten (él la siente, por lo menos) una sensación de pérdida algo extraña, y Regulus sólo puede pensar en que nunca se equivocó al juzgar a su hermano.

Le gustan fieros, salvajes, de los que mantienen un duelo constante, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto. Le gustan los licántropos flacuchos y empollones con pecas en las manos y calcetines blancos de buen chaval.

Pues lo que Sirius -y no él- fue capaz de descubrir, es que detrás de los apuntes con letra apretada, las sonrisas de buen chico y la corbata bien anudada, _había un lobo con piel de cordero_.


End file.
